


Koopa Kid's Game Night

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fart, Gross, M/M, NSFW, Sex, disgusting, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koopa Kid gets teabagged by another player. Upset, he tea bags his daddy's newest slut.





	Koopa Kid's Game Night

Koopa kid was playing in his room, ranting and raving and screaming as he always did about anything he was passionate about. This afternoon, it was videogames. He had been playing some dumb online multiplayer shooter that wasn't even fair. Some douche named KIllz4life69 had called him a cum sucker on the mic, and Koopa kid had, in return, called him a rainbow of equally degrading slurs. 

"You're just a faggot!" the kid on the other end of line cackled. He shot him again, Koopa Kid's character crumpling to the ground and sending in into a rage. Th edumb slut tied at his feet, where his chips and soda was scattered, flinched as he kicked his legs in anger and threw the controller to the ground. It bounced with a crack and the game came to a close on some lobby. Koopa Kid grabbed the chain leading to the slut's black leather collar and yanked; hard. His crotch throbbed as the soft-bellied plumber crawled on all fours like a good dog, like his daddy trained the dumb bitch to do. 

The next game started in five minutes. Koopa Kid spit in Luigi's face when he was close enough and spread his stumpy legs. His large, scaled dick was beginning to bulge and lengthen from his carapace. It twitched as Luigi gulped and looked at Koopa Kid who impatiently cleared his throat. 

"I'm not the faggot. You're the faggot, right dumb cunt. Right, stupid bitch?" A string of more slurs fell out and Koopa Kid felt his blood rush lower. He hit Luigi in the face with his foot and stuck a clawed toe between his lips. "That's right. You like sucking me off, like a good koopa slut." He laughed, kicked Luigi away again then ordered him back to licking. Luigi earned a bruise on his cheek for trying to obey the command, finally told to stop and suck off Kid's cock instead. 

 

Kid cleared hsi throat and scoffed at Luigi's hesitance. "It's not gonna clean itself out, fucking moron. Suck it!" 

 

Luigi wordlessly dipped his head, moaning as salty meat slapped between his teeth and forcefully rammed into the back of his throat. Kid was much smaller than he was, so he was ducked low on all fours, his neck at an odd angle. It hurt, but Kid wrapped his legs around Luig's cramping throat and hooked his ankles together. When the match started, Kid thrust his hips as he shot and killed fellow players. 

"Ha!" He got a head shot. Luigi gurgled as he foguth for breath, Kid growled at the annoyance. "Shut it, bitch! You're gonna make me lose the match!" Another thrust. They came more quickly as time passed, either in tempo with the exictment of killing, or the rage that came with a series of deaths. Kid was currently loosing again to KIllz4life69. The other player ran him through with a well hidden spot to camp from. Kid truend red with rage and Luigi's poor throat was feeling the brunt of it. 

 

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hate this game! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Kid grabbed either side of Luigi's head and clambered on top of him. His thighs straddled Luigi's face, large balls suffocating him and throbbing dick sliding along the side of his face. The plumber wiggled his head and earned a swift thwack in the skull with Kid's controller. Dazed, Luigi's mouth went slack and he dazedly let Kid dip his cock in and out. 

 

"You cost me the match again, stupid cunt," Kid spat. "Ah, fuck!" He pointed at the screen. Luigi couldn't see it, but KIllz4life was teabagging Kid's character. The koopa squealed in rage and threw the controller at the screen. It cracked in a flash of static. 

 

"You wanna feel what it's like! You wanna ruin my fun, faggot! Eat my balls, smell my ass!"

Kid slid forward and squeezed his thighs shut. Luigi couldn't breath. He whimpered, unable to do much more than peer at Kid's leering, malicious face, eyes scouring the plumber's for the fear that made his dick throb. He reached down and grabbed one of his balls, shoving it into Luig's mouth and holding it their. "suck." he ordered. Luigi did as he was told and got a single breath before his nose was clogged. Balls were shoved down his throat for a few more minutes before the koopa brat got bored and slid up further. "Suck on this, whore." 

His asshole lined up with Luigi's mouth. The poor plumber kicked out, but the chains kept his limbs heavy and his lungs were straining to give him proper oxygen. A fart ripped out from Kid's ass. Luig' felt his asshole clench and release, the muscle grabbing and sucking at his cheek as he tried to frantically pull away. Heat spread over his face. His eyes watered. Another fart. It spread into his nostrils with a loud vibration, and Kid howled in laughter. 

"Hahahah! Loser! Suck my farts, cunt! Make me lose my game, bitch..."

Fingers crept down and pinched his nose shut. Kid lined himself up more accordingly and let loose a long, slightly wet fart. Luigi's jaw had been forced open and he screamed around the flesh of Kid's ass. More farts came, washing gas down his throat. Kid rubbed at his belly appreciatly, laughing in a hysterical cackle. "You're a gross slut, Luigi. I can't beleive you like this, freak!" 

Luigi screamed again, and again, choking as Kid wiggled his hips in a newly elated mood.


End file.
